The Legend of Nuria
by Mercdreams
Summary: There is a massive power in the body of a child at the College of Whinterhold. Who is she really? She doesn't have time for long complex problems. She is just a child who just wants to explore the land she lives in and live her life the way she wants. What will she find and who will she piss off? M for gore and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Nuria, please for Shor's sake find someplace else to store all that blood."

"But you are the "guy that can do things" and you promised to help me out. I even climbed through caves for those weird mushrooms you wanted." The Bosmer's ears turned red.

Enthir said he needed a specific type of mushroom for a client of his, and Nuria, the only child in the college, was small enough to harvest them. It had seemed like an innocent enough favor at the time, but if she only knew what was in store for her. Even she barely fit through the cave where the mushrooms grew, and once she plucked one it released a small puff of spores that made her feel sweaty, feverish, and restless. The worst part was the effects didn't wear off until the next day!

"And I thank you for that, but I can't hide a whole meadery of blood forever and the stench has been attracting skeevers by the horde. Please, just use the blood already. I'm sure you have more than enough for your experiments." With that Enthir walked away.

'Well, I suppose I could use it.' I walked over to the chest in my room. After rummaging through the mass of items I finally found the dragon bones I had acquired recently. 'Let's see what we can do with this.'

**Later, on the roof of the Hall of Attainment**

"Rul fen naak paar sul."

As I spoke the words all the blood around me lifted and swirled in the air. I manipulated the liquid until I had the shape of a dragon. I grabbed the dragon bone and scales I found in a Nordic crypt and poured my magic into them before placing them in my blood sculpture.

When the blood started pulsing with magic I was surprised and frightened. I was reminded of every time my experiments exploded and this was a big one. I needed a way to contain or stabilize the magic fast.

Remembering an odd conversation with a wizard I rushed back to my room grabbing a grand soul gem. Arriving back, I threw it down the blood sculpture's throat. The pulsing turned into ripples of magic as my sculpture started changing. Muscle and skin grew and horns and teeth pierced through with a sickening crack. Whatever I did, it made a dragon.

I cautiously approach the creature and touch the snout. Cold and hard to the touch. No breath left the great beast and the eyes remained closed. Using my detect life spell I saw that there was none in the creation. Just a statue of inanimate flesh.

"How fascinating!"

I whirl around to see the Archmage, Savos Aren. His gaze inspected the dragon behind me. The Dunmer had a knack for sneaking up on you when you're immersed in work and oblivious to your surroundings. Or maybe I was just to blame. It might get me killed one day.

"I would very much like to see your research papers."

"I didn't do any research, sir."

"Again? Do you mind if I ask a few questions then?"

"I guess."

"Where did you obtain the substantial amount of blood?"

"I have been collecting blood for a while... It's not what your thinking!" I quickly add after seeing a concerned expression darken his features. "Most of it is my blood. The rest of the blood came from beasts."

"Why did you add the soul gem?"

"I added the soul gem to stabilize the magic field." A smile crept to my face. "On a trip to Riften, I had an interesting conversation with the court wizard."

"Wylandriah. She was always special, extremely similar to yourself if I may say so." A fond smile crossed the Archmage's face. "You two often lose yourselves in your projects."

"It sounds like you taught her yourself."

"Of course. Very difficult to understand and forgetful. I can't remember how many times she came looking for her things in the Arcanaeum only to find them in ruins miles away." He relived a memory that caused him to laugh a bit. "But back to the dragon. What was is you said at the beginning?"

"I'm not sure. I overhear the Draugr saying similar words when I go in their ruins. I just put a few together at random to focus my attention. Just felt right."

"Hmmm. Are you going to continue this experiment?" He asked, a small twinkle in his eyes.

I look at my creation. I was just curious and needed something to use all the blood I had been collecting for the past year. I was pleasantly surprised with what I made, but what else could I do with a physical recreation of a dragon? I could try reanimating it, but the power to maintain such a spell would be significant and the body will turn to dust afterward anyways. I shake my head.

"That is unfortunate." The twinkle was gone from his eyes. "Do you mind if I let Farengar examine your dragon? I'm sure he would love to collect some samples."

"Do whatever you like with it." I made my way back to my room to sleep. I was very tired after that experiment and wanted nothing else but my warm bed. As I was about to tumble into my bed, Enthir burst in yelling about something dragon and we need to leave.

"Nuria!" He shook me.

"I used it."

"Tell me later, we-"

"I made a dragon." If I had the energy I would have laughed at the shocked expression on his face. "You told me to use it, so I did." I started whining. "Let me sleep already." My eyes watered as I snuggled into my bed, drowning out the rest of the commotion around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jarl Korir's Longhouse**

"I assure you, Korir. The dragon is just a recreation and is not real." Mirabelle Ervine was summoned to the Jarls longhouse to discuss the newest 'threat' to Winterhold.

"I don't care what you want to call it!" Jarl Korir bellowed. "It is dangerous and is scaring my people.

"We are in the process of transporting it to a new location."

"You should destroy it!"

"We would if we could." Mirabelle narrowed her eyes at the Jarl. "Feel free to come over and give it a try."

"Are to crazy! You will not trick me to enter that accursed place."

"Then I believe we are finished here." Making for the door she was halted by Korir again.

"No, we are not. You still haven't told me who created that monstrosity."

"As you know," she turned to him, "The college will inform Winterhold of any major crimes, and criminals we come across. The creation of a dragon statue does not fall under any crime." Jarl Korir was about to interrupt when she finished with, "Therefore, such identification is unnecessary." Slamming the door behind her, Mirabelle made haste back to the college. A missive from the Thalmor needing her immediate attention.

"Damn Mages." Korir huffed under his breath. 'They bring nothing but destruction.' He could see it already. A dragon laying waste to what was left of Winterhold, finishing what they started during the Great Collapse. "Malur, fetch Kai."

"Yes, my Jarl." The Dunmer left, leaving Korir alone with his wife, Thaena.

"By the Gods, a dragon. At least it is a statue. I don't know what we would do if it was real."

"It is real. There is no way it is just a statue. It is too detailed. Even I can see that from the bridge entrance." Thaena's expression darkened. Sensing the cause Korir reassured her. "Don't worry my sweet. I won't allow any harm to come to Assur." He was going to have to have aa talk with his boy later.

"Jarl Korir." Kai Wet-Pommel, the commander of the Stormcloak forces in Winterhold, all four of them, came in.

"I want you to find out who summoned the creature and bring them in."

"Yes, Jarl Korir."

**Back at the college**

Tolfdir called the apprentices to the Hall of the Elements. He was an older man with a grandda aura about him. I quite enjoyed his presence and he was one of my favorite instructors. He was the first one to notice I learn spells differently and worked with me to discover how best to teach them to me.

"Before we begin our lesson for the day, I have a few announcements. The college would prefer all experiments that result in anything larger than a bear be conducted in the ice fields." A telling gaze landed on me. "Also, the college will be housing two guests soon. Farengar, the court wizard of Whiterun, will be studying Nuria's dragon." Tolfdir's face soon held a look of concern and his next words held an unspoken warning. "The Thalmor are sending an advisor to the college." Silence fell over the class.

I have heard little about the Thalmor, and none of it good. But everyone else is acting like a Deadric Prince was going to be taking over. "Why are you all acting like this. Is it the end of the world?" A few people glared at me, but they were being ridiculous. "If he is so scary, don't let him come here."

"It doesn't work that way." Brelyna Maryon. I appreciated her help when it came to some of my experiments, but her experiments where disasters. She also had the habit of treating me like a child. 'Well, I am a child, but I am more powerful than her, and I don't turn people green.' She also didn't want me to practice magic.' I overheard her arguing the teachers, "Children should enjoy what childhood they can have before they are subjugated to the cruelties of the world."

"Why can't it?"

This time Onmund spoke. "You can't just magic things to be how you want them. The Thalmor are more powerful and dangerous."

"Nothing is more powerful than me."

"Well, we all can't be you, can we." I don't know why Onmund was getting angry at me. I was just stating the truth.

A cough stopped the conversation and our attention was back on Tolfdir. "Today we are going to practice casting oakflesh. If you don't know the spell I will teach you." He carried on like nothing happened.

I walked up to Tolfdir to receive instruction. After he taught the others, he explained the intricacies of the spell and the effect it should have on the caster for me.

"Now everyone, try casting the spell."

I focused my magic on my skin and imagined it turning to oak. It became very hard to move.

"Good. Good. Try once more. ...Oh dear, your skin has turned into real oak." He walked over and knocked on my oaken skin. It sounded like someone knocking on a door. "I have never seen that happen before. Maybe you overcharged the spell. Try dispelling it."

I pulled my magic from my skin back into my core. The oak crumbled and fell to the floor leaving a mess of bark around me. "Talk about power." Onmund snickered. J'zargo shot him a look that shut him up. I liked J'zargo. He was the only one who would try to match me in power and spell creation, and he was a genius when it came to pranks. Thanks to him I didn't feel like a complete outcast among the other apprentices.

"Oakflesh shouldn't turn your skin to wood. Here. Try these first to learn the feel of the spell." Tolfdir handed me two oak flesh scrolls. I used one and played with the feel of the spell on my skin. It felt foreign and more like a covering over my skin rather than my flesh. The other scroll I disassembled with my magic, absorbing any knowledge and magic formulas I could from the scroll. It took me a few more tries, but eventually, I cast something similar. It was acceptable to Tolfdir and I was thinking about how to improve my new spell when a hand fell on my shoulder. "We have a dragon to move."

"But I was-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. You made it. So take responsibility." With that, I was hauled off towards the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Onmund watched Tolfdir drag Nuria out, relaxing the further away she was. "She is too powerful to be a Nord child. She must be something different. Maybe she isn't a child at all, but a Deadra or spawn of one."

"Really!" Brelyna responded, "If that were true do you think we would be here right now?"

"She is at least planning something. Why else would she try to bring back a dragon!"

"She is just taking a prank too far."

"No." J'zargo, who had been silently listening, walked over to the duo. "Her pranks have innocence and humor. A dragon overlooking Winterhold has neither."

"What would you know Kahjit?" Onmund questioned.

"More than you." J'zargo sneered back before leaving the two mages. J'zargo was the only student who was a friend to the young mage and he admired her power. He first met her during their first class with Tolfdir, practicing wards. While everyone had a shield that stopped oncoming spells, leaving their sides and backs open to attack, she had created a dome around her, protecting her from all sides. Upon further experimentation, they found it took adept level destruction spells to even weaken it. From then on J'zargo declared Nuria his rival. However, what started as a contest to overpower the other soon evolved into a prank war. The pranks escalated until the day both of them were trapped in a wine bottle of all things. That day J'zargo got a glimpse of a much weaker, scared, lonely Nuria. From then on, she became more like a little sister too him and he hoped she saw him as a big brother.

Out in the courtyard, he looked up at the dragon. Tolfdir had Nuria knocking off the layer of snow that had built upon the beast, the snow piling in front of the Hall of Attainment. A chuckle escaped his muzzle. The image of a child clambering all over a dragon was something he never would have imagined. With most of the snow removed, Nuria jumped down and stood beside Tolfdir, who was motioning between the dragon and the top of the Arch-Mage quarters. They both cast magic on the dragon and it started rising slowly. It barely moved a foot before the massive weight of the creature overcame the magic, settling on the roof once more. It was going to be quite the undertaking to move that dragon anywhere, especially in one day. 'J'zargo will offer his assistance.' As he was making his way, J'zargo noticed something off about Nuria. 'She is swaying?'

"J'zargo, can you help out in...NURIA!" Mirabelle's cry was like a catalyst. Before he knew what he was doing, J'zargo had hit the ground on all fours, vaulting towards the now falling Nuria.

**Nuria POV**

'What's going on? I feel so tired, and the world is going fuzzy.'

"Watch out for the tail."

"Huh-"

'What did he say? Did something bump me? Why is the world upside-' *poof* 'So cold. My head hurts.'

"Nuria!"

'Yeah.'

"Don't close your eyes!"

'But...so sleepy.'

"Speak to me!"

"J'zargo! How's Nuria!"

"She isn't speaking to me! She's not moving!"

"Colette! Help!"

"What happened! ...By the gods! Staunch the bleeding!"

'So warm...Something tickles.'

"We need to move her inside. You got her J'zargo?"

"Yes."

"Ugh-" 'That hurts.'

"Don't jostle her too much."

"J'zargo is doing what J'zargo can. Just Heal her already!"

"On the bed."

"Mirabelle. My potions. Left drawer."

"J'zargo, hold her down. She's gonna put up a fight."

'So...tight...'

"Ready...One...Two...Three!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" 'Stop! Don't! It hurts!'

"Hurry up woman!"

"Almost there...Got it!"

*swish*humm*

'Itchy.'

"Make her drink this."

*squeak*pop*

*cough* 'Drowning!'

"Force it down her throat if you have too!"

'Please don't.' "...Buurrgh." 'Why can't I open my mouth?' *Gulp*

"It's down."

"Good. I'm almost done here."

The cloud that had covered my consciousness started lifting. I am in J'zargo's lap, his arms holding me tight, Colette Marence is healing me, and Mirabelle Ervine is against the entryway, a look of absolute relief on her face when our eyes meet.

"Nuria! Thank the gods."

"It hurts," I said, tears streaming down my face. Everything hurt, but the worst was my side and head. A throbbing headache developing fast. J'zargo tightened his hold on me, nuzzling his face into my shoulder. "Don't scare J'zargo like that again."

"Done," Colette said with a gasp. Reaching over, she grabbed a magicka potion and threw it back in one gulp. "Now let me see your head." I just continued crying. Too much pain and the headache drowning out what she was saying. "J'zargo, turn her around for me."

J'zargo shifted my weight, easily turning me around on his lap. The sight my eyes were met with horrified me into silence. Blood. A massive amount of it had soaked through his robes. "J'zargo...you're hurt."

J'zargo's eyes watered as he said, "It's not my blood kit."

"Who's-"

"You hit your head," A comforting smile graced his muzzle, "Head wounds bleed a lot."

"And you most definitely have a concussion. You are not allowed to sleep for a full day and night." Colette's high voice was reminding me of my headache, the throbbing intensifying.

After downing another potion, Colette finished healing all physical wounds. "I told you restoration was a valid school of magic!"

'She seems very pleased with herself.'

"Now remember, don't sleep." Just the mention of sleep had me unbelievably tired and I didn't want to fight it. "Oh no, you don't." Colette shook me awake. "I'll make some canis root tea for you. In the meantime, both of you should change your robes."

"J'zargo will bring you a change of robes." J'zargo rose from the bed.

"Wait," J'zargo looked over his shoulder at me, "What happened?"

J'zargo will tell you after we change out of these dirty rags." And he left, returning shortly with my spare tunic and a bucket of hot water.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember feeling weak after trying to levitate the dragon. Everything becomes fuzzy after that."

"J'zargo sees." J'zargo gave me the bucket along with a rag. "Bath first." He left again, probably to clean up himself. I removed my tunic and sponged away the blood on my body, finding a new scar on my side. It was about half the size of my fist. I gingerly touched and poked the scared area. It was sore and tender. 'What did this?' I started putting on my tunic, but my back was sticky. Touching my back, it was also slick with blood.

"You missed a spot kit." J'zargo had returned just in time. I hand off the rag and present my back for him to wash. Without complaint, he cleaned the rest of the blood and even helped me with my tunic. All the while, he explained what I didn't remember.

I fell off the roof and into a pile of snow. The snow broke my fall, but not enough. A branch had impaled me and I cracked my head on the ground. J'zargo got to me first, then Mirabelle, who called over Colette who, luckily, was leaving the Hall of Attainment.

"Speaking of Colette, J'zargo wonders where your canis tea is."

"I'd rather she not come back at all." Her voice would give me headaches again and canis tea tastes disgusting.

"She saved your life." I was shocked. J'zargo snapped at me! He had never done that before. "When you see Colette, you are going to thank her." J'zargo glared at me, allowing no room for argument. I give him a little nod of my head. 'I won't do it.'

Sleep started creeping up on me. Not wanting to fight it, I started crawling into bed. Plucking me up, J'zargo declared, "You are not going to sleep. J'zargo forbids it." Eyes teary and a tantrum stewing in the background, I beg "Please. I just want to sleep. I fell off a building and hurt all over. I just want this day to be done." For an ending effect, I allow a single tear to roll down my face.

"We have a long night ahead of us," J'zargo mumbled.

**On the roof of the Hall of Attainment **

Savos and Tolfdir were next to the dragon. Tolfdir was white as an ice wraith and probably just as cold. "She was healed in time, my friend. She'll be alright." The Arch-Mage's words brought relief to the man and Tolfdir felt like he could breathe again.

"It happened so fast. I didn't-"

"I know. Come inside. We need to warm you up, or Colette will have two patients to worry about." Leading him to the door, Savos sent Toldir down the stairs. However, instead of following, he returned to the dragon and inspected the ground beneath it. Blood had stained the snow beneath it. 'Where did you come from?' Tolfdir was unharmed and Nuria was injured by the fall. Checking the dragon he found no wound. "What are you telling me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you, I saw what I saw."

"He was just helping the child."

"No! Don't you see? He was trying to-"

"Enough Colette!"

"Please, continue. J'zargo would like to know more."

J'zargo stood in the entryway of Colette's room, gazing at two women; Colette and Mirabelle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Canis tea. Nuria never got it."

1 month later

"I would like to know the ritual you used for creating the dragon in detail." Farengar Secret-Fire, the court mage of Whiterun and a fanatic for dragons, had arrived two days ago. He spent most of his time with the creation and annoying me with his constant questions. I hoped this time he would get off my back when I said the same answers as before. "But you must have used a spell to infuse so much of your magic into the dragon."

"No spells, no alchemy, and no enchanting." It was the same line as questioning as before and I was holding back from punching him in the mouth.

"Then do the ritual again. I'll get the materials and watch you go through the magic."

"No." I got up from the table and left. His determined look told me he wasn't giving up, and I didn't want to go through his questioning again.

In my room, I see my pack, and a smile appears on my face. It was time for another adventure.

"J'zargo has come to help the little mage." He was propped against the wall of my bed-chamber. "J'zargo has a new spell. J'zargo hasn't worked out the rest of the kinks and that Secret-Fire seems a most unwilling lab-skeever."

"Maybe next time J'zargo. I'm planning on leaving for a while." I grab my pack and start rummaging through my room for supplies, mumbling to myself, "I've been in here too long. I miss the crypts and tombs already. Maybe I'll even go down a Dwemer ruin. Who knows, I might stumble upon Blackreach. But I hate the Falmer. They give me the creeps." I made a ruckus going through my wardrobe when a small spider skittered out. "Oh! I'll visit Haming in Helgen. I wonder if he has found the miniature frostbite spider I hid in his room yet. They are quite cute when they are as big as snowberries."

"Keep it away!" J'zargo let out an effeminate screech.

"What?" I turned towards my Kahjit friend to find he was no longer there. A wicked grin spreads across my face. I know exactly what prank I'll unleash upon him next! I just need a little more preparation. The gears turning in my mind, I go back to packing.

That night I pack lightly. A full set of enchanted light armor, fur and hide cloaks, some bread, and cheese for a snack, an ax and pickaxe, and two of my journals.

I set out early the next morning, followed by J'zargo, stopping by the inn for some ale and mead for the long walk ahead of me, and ask everyone I'm friendly with if they would like me to run errands for them while I'm out. All I got was a letter for a relative and a little girl's request for a doll. The doll I could get anywhere, but I would have to go by Ivarstead to deliver the letter. 'Guess I'll be visiting Helgan after all.'

"Halt mages!" A guard commanded. "What do you know about the dragon sighting the other day?"

"No comment," I say and start turning away.

"J'zargo says it is the college's trouble. My friend and J'zargo have no part in it."

The guard considers something for a moment. "Like a child or thief could summon a dragon anyway. If you learn who conjured the best, Jarl Korir would pay handsomely for the information." He called after us.

"How dare he call the great J'zargo a lowly thief!"

"On the bright side, he could have called you worse names."

"J'zargo is curious. What else could ignorant guards call the wonderful J'zargo?."

"Pedophile." J'zargo stopped and I could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Do you know what that means?" All humor was gone from his voice. I turn to see a hurt but determined khajiit.

"I hear things. You know how rumors and gossip go. Most of it is lies to make the story more entertaining or scandalous."

"Do you know what it means," J'zargo repeated.

"...I think so. But I don't see why anyone would want to try to marry a child."

J'zargo looked distraught and conflicted. "It has nothing to do with marriage kit." *sigh* "Walk with me Nuria. We have a long conversation ahead of us." I fell in step with him as we continued walking out of Winterhold. "There are sick people in the world, and they do horrible things. A pedophile is especially horrible. They ruin children and their innocence. Do you know why it is so horrible to do that to a child?"

"Do what exactly to a child? You have been vague. What exactly do they do to children? I can't know why it's so horrible if you don't tell me."

J'zargo looked at me and I was surprised at the sadness on his face. "I see you as a sister. I would like to make sure you know that before I answer your question." The way J'zargo was acting you would think the gates to Oblivion would open up again. "Just tell me."

...

"EWE! WHY! Why would anyone what to do that at all?!"

"J'zargo never wants to have this talk again." He hadn't realized Nuria hadn't gone through a 'Birds and the Bees' talk before. He felt one of his nine lives just died of embarrassment.

"And pedophiles do that to kids! How could anyone even think of you like that?!"

"Promise J'zargo you will protect yourself out there." We had made it to the mine outside of Winterhold. It was as far as J'zargo would go.

"Most definitely! And wreak havoc on the college for me. I'll write when I come across something good." I wanted to get going. I was excited despite the new information I had about people. *Shudder* 'Stop thinking about it.'

"Bye-bye." I focused my magic at my feet and slung my self forward into the tundra. Able to cover great distances at breakneck paces, I should be able to get to Whindhelm in time for dinner.

Feeling the cold air slice through my Mage robes into my flesh made me feel alive, and the slow burn developing in my legs doesn't bother me as I run. Sprinting past wolves and bears I keep my pace up until I get to the river east of Windhelm. I could have gone around or vaulted over the river with my magic, but I wanted to try something.

At the riverbank, I undress and make sure my vapor blast spell is ready and my pack secure before I plunge into the icy river. The cold stabs me and drains my stamina and hypothermia quickly starts setting in. I struggle to swim, adrenaline keeping me moving. I reach the other side with frostbitten limbs. The wind and cold pierce through me now, the water droplets to freezing on me. I use the spell and all the water on my skin blasts out in a hot vapor. I dress in my light armor and fur cloak, casting a weak flame spell in my hand to warm my limbs. My gaze travels to the river I just swam. My vapor spell worked, now I just need a spell to allow me to comfortably swim the freezing waters. Once I could do that, a whole other world would be open for me to explore. The stories of ships sinking in the sea of ghosts and sea creatures attacking ships had my curiosity. Plus, it would be extremely dangerous. I never feel more alive than in moments when I do something incredibly dangerous. J'zargo would say I'm an adrenaline junky, and constantly warns me away from skooma. "If this is what you do while clean, you will be an absolute nightmare while high." I could just hear him start a lecture. Continuing my journey to Windhelm I am excited to see Wuunferth the Unliving, the resident court wizard, and the man who found me. I owe him a life debt.

"Wuunferth, long time no see!" I run up to Wuunferth and give him the biggest bear hug my small body can achieve.

"Unhand me you little sprite!" Wuunferth jokingly called me, "My old bones can't handle this." He looked into my eyes, his old blue ones twinkling with curiosity. "Heard you conjured a dragon in Winterhold."

"Yes. The Archmage called Farengar over to collect samples. He wouldn't stop asking me the same questions over and over again. It was annoying. So I ran away, heading out for an adventure."

"Do you mind letting me in on how you did it? And how was the adventure down here?"

I told him of the ritual and my jog to the city, leaving out the river. Wuunferth always liked hearing my adventures, but he would always reprimand me for putting my life in unnecessary danger and his lectures are more tiresome than J'zargo's.

"You mentioned you spoke Draugr during the ritual. How did you learn their language? I thought they didn't have spoken communication."

"In the old Nordic crypt, where I found the dragon bones and scales, I spent a week just hanging out. *giggle* Quite literally. I wouldn't say I learned their language. I just threw together a few of their words."

"Hanging out?" His right eyebrow rose halfway up his forehead. I will always be jealous of that expression of his.

I elaborated. "They became all bark and no bite once they used the last of their arrows. The Mage Draugr lasted longer than the archers, but soon they gave up trying to get me. It got to the point where they would walk under me and grumble, some even shaking their fists."

"Under?"

"I stuck myself to the ceiling like a bat. All the blood rushing to my head made me fall a few times. The Draugr would try to get me then. I managed to get away every time though. But it was uncomfortable. By the 5th time I fell, I knew it wasn't going to be fun unless I thought of something else. I ended up building a little hut on the ceiling." I laughed to myself at the memory. "You should have seen the panic on their faces...well what's left of their faces, as I levitated their burial lids to build my hut. It was like watching an anthill after it's been disturbed."

"You have a wide array of spells at your disposal. I don't believe you learned these at the college."

"Not really. One day I wondered what would happen if I focused my magic in my feet thinking of sticky things. And the levitation, if I attach my magic to an object I can move it freely."

"Attach your magic? Did you imbue the object?"

"No. Picture tying a string around a stone. Then you can move it around without touching it. What I do is similar, but I can also make the string contract, extend, stiffen, and relax."

A big sigh left him. "You always find some new way to amaze me. You truly are a gifted Mage. Perhaps even better than Shalidor himself."

"You don't really mean that. Everyone else thinks I'm strange. And the Archmage is disappointed that I don't research and write everything down."

"Yes, but that is not all. He wants you to pursue an ambition. I received a letter from him praising your exceptional magical ability. His favorite student can drop extraordinary creations and develop new magics without a second thought. Imagine all your knowledge and power focused on a goal and the way you go about magic differently. You carry potential." He took a breath and looked past me. His gaze falling somewhere in the past. "You just do things to satisfy your curiosity, there's nothing wrong with that, and I enjoy seeing what you create when you put your mind and ambition into it. However, as mages, we have a duty to leave a path for our successors to follow. The magic we have now is a combination of many eras, all building upon the last."

"I won't do something that doesn't interest me."

"Then what has caught your interest as of right now?"

"... What do you think will happen if I wove cloth while imbuing my magic into the fibers?"

With a sigh, Wunnferth grumbled something before asking, "Linen or wool."

The next morning I left Windhelm with a wool cloak that was attuned to my magical signature that shimmers different hues.

A small stop in Ivarstead offered a nice rest from the journey. And I delivered the letter I was carrying around. Before I continued on the path I wanted to go for a swim to wash up. The weather is warmer in the Rift and there are more fish in the waters, providing more alchemy ingredients.

During my swim, I found a skeleton with a satchel and a silver necklace. I talk to the inn keep about my discovery and learned about the town's looney, Narfi and his sister Reyda. I gave Narfi the necklace letting him know she was not coming back.

Across the bridge, I continue my run deciding to head towards Lake Ilinalta to explore the caves and ruins around it. A stop at Helgan to pick up a few rumors, Juniper Mead, and to see Haming while I was in the neighborhood seemed perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back in Winterhold**

"What!" Jarl Korir was in a rage. A Thalmor advisor was at the college. What was worse, was Ulfric Stormcloak gave Kai Wet-Pommel express orders to leave the Altmer scum alone. "What is he, mad?! That 'advisor' is basically breathing down Ulfric's backside while recruiting the mages into the folds of the Aldmeri Dominion! We should have killed the scum when he first set foot on Winterhold lands." He kicked over a bench, causing his steward to flinch.

"Pa." The young voice of Assur broke the tension in the room and Korir turned to his boy, all anger gone from this face.

"Assur, why aren't you out playing?"

"Nuria isn't there to judge."

"Nuria..." Jarl Korir knew Nuria was a mage at the college, but a Nord child already receiving instruction from others meant she was powerful. It didn't help that when Wuunferth brought her here, Ulfric also sent a missive stating that she was the court wizard's adopted daughter, and had the potential of being the next court wizard of Windhelm with the proper instruction.

"Yes. It's not fun unless Nuria is there too."

"When did you befriend this child?" Hopefully, too much damage hadn't been done to his son yet.

"Hmmm... Just after my 10th name day." Korir died inside. His son had been friends with that child for 3 years already? He was going to be planning their fallout carefully. Future court wizard or not, he was not going to stand for his son making friends with a mage.

"Why can't you have fun without her?" 'What did she do? Does she use her magic to enchant the children to like her?'

"Without Nuria, Eirid and I just fight. Then Eirid will just leave."

"Then get Nuria to play too."

"But Nuria is gone."

"...Gone?"

"She left two days ago. Said she was going on an adventure." Assur looked wistful, like he wanted to go too, but then perked up, "She'll be back though. She is going to bring back a doll for Eirid." Assur smiled at his dad. "When she comes back, we can play together again." Assur left leaving Korir with his steward, Malur Seloth.

*sigh* "I wish Assur didn't get friendly with that mage. This is going to be difficult, but I can't be impatient with this."

"With what my Jarl?"

"Keeping my son away from that mage."

"They are children, no harm will befall them."

"It's a mage. My son is in danger just being near her. Mages made that dragon! Magic is dangerous and the sooner he realizes that, the better!"

"He will be fine. I will have a talk with him if it would help ease your worry."

"No Malur. This is something that has to be left between father and son."

* * *

**Back with** **Nuria**

"Haming! Did you find it yet?" I had burst through the door of his house. I was greeted by Matlara who gave me the You-are-in-trouble look only mothers could pull off.

"Get rid of it."

"Wha-"

"The spider."

"Ohhh. Why? Why don't you kill it?"

Matlara gave me an exasperated sigh. "Haming won't let me. He keeps it as a pet and I've had enough cleaning all the webs that thing leaves in his room."

"He really kept it as a pet?" I let out a laugh. I was expecting him to scream out of fright and squish it, but this was unexpected.

The front door opened and I was tackled by Haming. "Nuria! Did you come to play with me again?"

"Yes. How about we go to the forest today?" Matlara glared at me and I gulped down a bit of fear, "Let's bring the spider with us." I add. Matlara gave a slight nod and returned to her cooking.

"Yeah, we can bring Snowflake!"

"You named the spider Snowflake?!" I was on the ground clutching my sides as laughter kept erupting from me.

"Come on. You'll hurt Snowflake's feelings." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, and it caused me to laugh even harder.

"You will not be going to the forest today." Torolf walked in and nodded at me in greeting as he pecked his wife on the cheek.

"Why not?" Haming asked, disappointment clear in his voice and stance.

"Imperial soldiers headed out for the border." He turned to his wife, "They're looking for someone."

"Oh no." Matlara was saddened by this news. "Do you think..."

"Soldiers! I wanna see!" With that, Haming was out the door as Torolf called after him, "Stay on the porch!"

"I better go." They were about to have adult talk, and most adult talk was boring, or repetitive. I left the house and sat with Haming on the porch.

"Why do you like watching soldiers?"

"They keep us safe, and I'm going to join the Imperial Legion when I grow up. Then it will be my turn to keep Ma and Da safe." His light lit up and he tugged on my armor. "You see that! The gold and red armor. That's a general! A general is in charge of the soldiers!" I looked at the man Haming pointed out. Gray hair and a tired, but determined expression. I didn't see what the big deal was, but Haming was excited, so I suppose he was entertained.

"I'm going to see Ingrid. I'll play with you later."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye."

I made my way over to Ingrid, who was sweeping up her porch next door. "Hey Ingrid, can I get some bread and mead from you?"

"Hello Nuria. You roaming around again?"

"Yeah, It was so boring at home." Ingird let out a little chuckle.

"Thanks to you and other travelers, I'm still in business. But if you want the Juniper Mead, I'll need you to do a little quest for me." She smiled down at me when I nodded my head vigorously. "I'm running low on Juniper Berries and the trade caravans haven't passed through in awhile. Bring me 40 and I'll throw in a free bottle of mead."

"4 bottles and 8 bread loaves." Ingrid and I shared a glance. The game was on!

"1 bottle and 1 bread loaf."

"4 bottles and 5 bread loaves."

"2 bottles and 2 bread loaves."

"4 bottles and 4 bread loaves."

"2 bottles and 4 bread loaves."

"Deal!" A smile stretched across her face.

"You still have much to learn."

"What?"

"You didn't try to negotiate the Juniper Berries down."

"I could have done that?!" It never even crossed my mind. "But I got the fair trade."

"You did get the fair trade, but now you need to gather 40 Juniper Berries," Ingrid smirked at me.

"I want a redo!" If I had known, I would have tried to get it down to 20.

"A deal's a deal. Once you make it, follow through. Off you go now, and stay away from the soldiers."

"Okay." I wasn't looking forward to gathering 40 Juniper berries. I left for the forest to hunt down the berries. 'I wonder if I can make a spell to find them faster?'

* * *

After 3 days I had finally found 40 Juniper Berries. I had to travel into Reach Lands and run away from bandits and Reach Men alike. As for the tracking spell, I hadn't made any progress on it. I was contemplating some more about my failed spells when Helgen was just coming into view. Then I heard the echo of a roar that disturbs me. It seems to be coming from behind me, but scanning the mountain terrain behind and around me offers no answers. My walk continues at a slower pace, unease in every step. That sound was...terrifying. I pause, something deep within myself stopping me. I hear the roar a second time, only louder and accompanied by the sound of wind gusts. I whip my head to the skies so fast I thought it would snap. All I see are clouds and the summer sky. This roar is unlike anything I have ever heard. "What is this?" I ask myself, trying to burry my growing unease with my curiosity. Everything is silent for a few when the roar returns and something descends on Helgen.

I am in both fear and awe of a big, black, spiked dragon landing on one of the towers. My mouth turns dry and I wanted to flee, scream, but I don't make a sound as I watched the great, terrifying beast burn the town. I am in a daze like trance by the destruction I am witnessing. Sounds of the chaos carry on the wind to me. The sky seemed to darken with storm clouds around the town, fire would leave its jaws with great booms, rocks fall from the sky with a crack, and force waves knock over buildings with a screech. The power in the air makes my skin prickle and hair frizz. The adrenalin-pumping through my system and the fast beats of my heart demanding my body take action, to run. Instead, I continue walking in my daze while I just watch a town I use to know quickly get turned into a pile of rubble, and its people run past me on the road.

I could hear their shouts of disbelief, panic, and fear as they pass. 'What is that thing!' jolted my brain. A million questions fly through my mind; 'Did someone make this? Is it a true dragon? Does it possess intelligence, or is it an instinctual beast? How much power does it hold?' I want answers. My need to sate this curiosity of mine shocks my body into action before I can think. Concentrating a large amount of magic at my feet and releasing it all at once I burst off the ground, knocking over a few fleeing townsfolk and leaving a small crater. I speed towards the dragon, a stupid plan developing as I near it. I just need to get close enough to touch it.

The dragon seems less than amused and bashes me out of the air with his spiked tail. 'Why is it always the tail?' I took the chance to attach some of my magic to the beast, but not without great cost. The blow broke a few ribs, pierces my skin, and steals my breath. I can feel myself falling from the sky as the dragon turns its head toward me and shouts. "Yol Toor Shul" A great ball of dragon fire burns my skin and fills my lungs with smoke.

"Mah wah fin golt joor" the dragon roars before continuing to wreak destruction on Helgen.

The ground is coming at me fast, but luckily my magic is faster as I gently levitate the last few feet to the ground.

The pain in my body and blood loss is starting to make my mind fuzzy. I quickly cast my strongest, altered restoration spell, but I am getting weaker as the spell repairs my organs and bones. 'Gotta hand it to Collette. Those Restoration lessons come in handy.' I finally slow the bleeding when my magic reserves deplete and my mind clouds with darkness.

I can't move, see, or hear, but I can feel the cold ground beneath me and something wet and warm across my face. A reminder that I am still alive. Images of the dragon roaring appear in my mind. 'Where have I heard those words before?' I thought before passing out on the ground exhausted.

* * *

In the wilds near Helgen, an unlikely pair were stalking the woods. The ranger had little care for others. He prefers the wilds to any towns or cities. And values the company of his wolf, Karnwyr, to any other humanoid. Karnwyr is like a best mate to Bishop, and they would do anything to keep the other alive or die trying.

Bishop thought today was going to be like any other day in the wilds of Skyrim. Until he heard roars and saw someone falling out of the sky. The ranger was no hero, and the girl was falling from such a height that she would die on impact. However, when Karnwyr dashed through the forest toward the crash site of the person, Bishop had to follow. It helped he has heading away from the sounds of the roars.

He was surprised as he watched Karnwyr lick and nuzzle a burnt girl. Whining and yipping, trying to wake her up. This uncharacteristic concern for anyone other than himself was strange for Karnwyr. Bishop was shocked when his wolf took a protective position, lying next to the girl and resting his head over her.

"What's wrong buddy? She dead?" Bishop soothingly spoke while he approached the small girl. She was still breathing, but with labored breaths. Burn marks covered her body and there were huge holes in her armor with blood slowly pouring out. She would die in a few hours if left alone. If not through blood loss then the creatures of the forest.

"Let's go Karnwyr." Bishop started walking away when Karnwyr growled. Turning around Bishop saw that the wolf had not moved from the girl's side. "Come on." Karnwyr flashed his teeth at him. Turning Bishop started walking away again but stopped at the sound coming from behind him. Karnwyr was dragging the girl with him as he tried to follow Bishop. "Oh, sweet Deadra! Fine, I'll help the kid!"

* * *

At first, I feel the warmth and the fuzz of fur, hear the cracking of fire, the smell of smoke, and a musky scent. Then I feel an ache that quickly turns into a sharp pain all over my body. I try to move, but my limbs are heavy and protest with every attempt. The fur moves away, taking the warmth with it. I try opening my eyes, but all I see is dark and the pain in my body is nearly killing me. Reaching for my magic I try to heal whatever is causing me such pain. The soothing magic envelops me, easing my pain. When the sharp pain becomes a slow ache, I drift off to sleep again, too tired to care about the sound of footsteps coming toward me.

* * *

**Bishop POV**

Karnwyr came whining and led me back to the campsite just in time to see healing magic disperse. "Hey, you're finally awake." … No response. 'Maybe I was just seeing things.' Looking over her again I notice more of her flesh is healed, what was once burnt skin is now pale, and the gashes shallower than before.

"I don't know much about restoration magic, but it must be a powerful spell. What do you think boy?" Karnwyr was busy sniffing the body, memorizing her scent, before laying next to her again and licking her face.

I take a closer look at her face. Where there once was peeling skin, burnt crisps, damaged eyes, and missing hair was a young Nord girl. She looked to be around 12, just a child who should be with her ma and da, not falling out of the sky, burnt to a crisp, and blood pouring from her armor. Her hair was an earthy reddish brown and contrasted against her complexion. 'I wonder what color her eyes are.'

* * *

**Back at the College**

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Farengar's hysteric scream could be heard throughout the college. A rush of mages came to see the situation. The dragon was burnt and beat up, but also healing at a decent rate. No one knows how or what damaged it in the first place, but Savos Aren had an inkling that he hoped wasn't possible. "Try healing the dragon!" The Archmage barked before rushing to his office to pen letters to every court mage; Wuunferth, Wylandriah, Sybille Stentor, Madena, and Calcelmo, including Falion, a mage new to Morthal, and Nenya, a mage in Falkreath. Every letter had the same urgent message except one.

_Nuria Wuunferth's Charge is needed back at the College of Winterhold immediately! Any information on her last whereabouts and destination is needed! She could be in great danger!_

_-Savos Aren_

_Archmage of the College of Winterhold_

Taking a moment to compose his next letter in his head, he wrote to Wuunferth,

_Wuunferth, my old friend_

_The dragon Nuria made has been damaged for no apparent reason. It is also healing slowly. I believe what we last spoke about is more probable. Please, do you know where Nuria is? I am afraid she has been injured badly if our theory is correct. _

_I await your response,_

_-Savos Aren_

_Archmage of the College of Winterhold_

* * *

Author's Note: I miss-typed her age. Nuria looks 12, not 15. Oops. Fixed 10/18/20


End file.
